Realize In The Sky
by wurf
Summary: After the horrible day in Ba Sing Se, the gaang is heading to the Eastern Air Temple. Toph becomes worried about Aang and they begin to realize their feeling for each other. Zuko, sided with Azula, is unsure if his decision was right..
1. Chapter 1

Mkay so this is RITS. (Realize In The Sky) It's my first avatar fic so I know it's probably crappy. :O Oh well, this is pretty much what I HOPE will happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last airbender, sadly.

* * *

The rays of sunlight reflected off of a beautiful necklace. A young waterbender clutched the necklace as she looked down toward her friend. Next to her was a young boy with incredible power, he was the Avatar. His wounds were starting to heal after the waterbender used her healing abilities to try to revive him. 

"Sugar Queen! You need some rest, you haven't slept for days! Twinkle Toes will be fine; you've healed him enough times already." A blind earthbender yelled from across the colossal flying bison named Appa.

Katara looked down at Aang again and sighed. She loved Aang, he was part of their family. She loved him as much as Sokka. Like a brother, or maybe even a son.

_I really am tired.. _Katara thought to herself.

It had been 3 days since the horrible day in Ba Sing Se. Azula, a crazy fire nation princess, almost killed Aang as he was in the Avatar State. If it wasn't for Katara's Spirit Oasis water, the Avatar probably would have died. They were headed toward the eastern air temple where a guru was living. They all agreed that he would know what to do to help them; he had been with Aang before after all.

"We should get to the temple by tomorrow night..Katara…you should sleep." Sokka informed everyone. He had been so worried about Aang these past days, he loved Aang like the brother he's never had. Katara nodded and carefully walked over toward her sleeping bag on the other side of Appa.

Toph moved over and stared sightlessly into the night sky. Toph would never admit it, but she had almost cried every night since Aang was brutally hurt. She kept quiet, and mentally slapped herself for not being the tough earthbender who she was. She slowly closed her eyes and dozed off..

Katara lay awake most of the night; she couldn't help but wonder why this person couldn't get out of her head. He had chased them across the world, captured them, and he recently tried to kill her. She should hate him more than anything, but he was the only thing on her mind. It was Zuko.

* * *

_Two elements swirled around the massive cave. "I thought you had changed!" cried a furious waterbender as she viciously attacked someone across from her. The man paused for a moment, "I have changed.." he replied. Then long whips of fire escaped from his hands. The scene faded and a dark room emerged. She could see a young man with a scar silently walking around the palace room; he crept onto the balcony and rested his hands upon the railing. He looked deep in thought. "I'm sorry…if only you knew I didn't mean for him to get hurt. I needed her to think I was on her side, I'm sorry…" he desperately whispered into the sky. "I have changed…"_

Katara awoke with a start and found herself sweating. She glanced at her surroundings and saw Toph over hear Appa's head where Aang was sleeping. She looked over and saw her brother snoring across from her. She lay back down and closed her ocean-blue eyes, thinking.

_What was that all about?_ She wondered.

For some reason, she felt as though it wasn't even a dream. Little did she know, that really did happen the night before. Katara lay there, soaking up the silence.

Toph just sat there, she loved silence. She slowly pet Momo, he cuddled against her and she smiled. They would be arriving at the temple tonight; it was just smooth flying until then. The earthbender yawned and rested her head on Appa's warm, soft fur. She could hear Aang's steady breathing; Toph could tell he was healing.

_Maybe he'll wake up today.._ She thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a large yawn awoke Momo and Katara.

"G'Mornin Team Avatar! Tonight we get there.." Sokka trailed off. He glanced over at Toph and raised and eyebrow, "Toph? Why are you holding Aang's staff?" he asked her. Toph froze and threw the staff to the other side of her. "Uh…maybe cause it was in the way! Jeeze Sokka, I was just getting it out of my way.." Toph snapped as she crawled over to the middle of the saddle. She hoped that he didn't see her split second blush. "Katara?" Toph listened for Katara's breathing. "What is it Toph?" Katara yawned and stretched her arms out. "I was wondering…Twinkle Toes is gonna wake up soon right?" she asked. She pleaded for her to say yes, then she could stop worrying..

* * *

this was actually the 1st & 2nd Chapter but i just merged it together. i know, it's short. sorry. please review to tell me what you think, so i can be better. i admit, the beginning sux. 

Wurf


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last airbender, sadly.

* * *

Katara blinked and tilted her head full of thick brown hair. "He should Toph, he'll be ok." She smiled and assured her. Toph gave out a breath she just realized she was holding. Sokka glanced over at Katara, "Katara..you seem quiet lately. Is something wrong?" he asked concerned. His sister would be staring off into the sky, silently watching and daydreaming. "She moved her head toward him, "I'm fine," she simply said, "We should write a letter to King Bumi when we get to the temple so he knows we got there safely. He's probably worried…" she suggested.

Two days after the events in Ba Sing Se, the gang arrived and Omashu, which drove the fire nation out only weeks before. There they dropped off the Earth King and his pet bear, Bosco. The Earth King assured the gang that he would be safe there with King Bumi.

Toph sighed and looked up toward where the sun was above her, she felt the rays of the sun warm her skin, she could tell it was midday. She smiled and cuddled with Momo who curled up next to her.

They all laid there for a while just talking, trying to get their minds off other things. Everyone was worried about everyone, everyone was worried about Aang. Sokka was worried about Suki, and Katara started to worry about Iroh and what faced him ahead. Toph discovered that Sokka had run away from home when he was young and went penguin sledding for hours. Bato was sent out to find him so he dragged him home.

They all laughed and joked. Katara was kneeling beside Aang so she could heal. Toph sat up straight, "I gotta go to the bathroom." She mumbled. "Right there with ya..." Sokka stood up as well. "I guess we should stop by that village down below…" Katara suggested as she tugged the reins to bring Appa down lower.

People greeted them and led them toward a restaurant. "Thank the spirits.." Sokka trailed off as he sprinted toward the bathroom. Katara glanced over at Toph, the blind earthbender shrugged and walked toward the other bathroom. The young waterbender waited there and went to check on Aang. Two women walked out of the restaurant and carried bags with them.

"Song, we'll need all the herbs we can carry if we want to heal the soldiers arriving..." the older woman said. "Alright mother, but could we please use someone's ostrich horse to carry these?" Song complained as she struggled with the bags of herbs. "I suppose so, it's a shame though...that young man with the scar and his uncle shouldn't have stolen ours." The mother sighed.

Katara froze. She turned herself toward the two women and stared at them. "W-Who? What was his name?" Katara stuttered as she walked toward them. Song stepped back, unaware of Katara suddenly asking them these questions.

"His name was Lee, he had a large scar over his left eye. He came with his Uncle Mushi, his uncle was nice and tried to make him more happy. He seemed sad, as if there was no hope left for the world…" Song murmured and looked down toward the ground. Katara just stood there with a shocked expression on her face.

_Zuko? They know Zuko? Well..technically they don't know who he is.._ Katara said to herself.

"Uh..I know him, just asking. Have a nice day.." Katara muttered. Song and her mother nodded and continued walking down the street. "Since when do you get panicky when Zuko's mentioned Sugar Queen?" a voice boomed behind her. Katara jumped and turned around to see Toph smirking with her arms crossed. "I don't!" Katara instantly protested. "Suuure you don't..." Toph agreed sarcastically. Katara glared at her, "Shut it. Sokka's coming…"

* * *

please review :D

Wurf


	3. Chapter 3

shrugs i kinda like this one. once again, it looks short. o wells..

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last airbender, sadly.

* * *

The gleaming sun was fading away beneath the mountains. The blind earthbender laid there absorbing the warmth before the sun would vanish for the day. She sighed as she ran her fingers over the carvings of the bison whistle.

She smiled and listened to everyone's quiet, steady breathing. Toph could tell everyone's breathing apart, each was slightly different. Sokka's breathing was rapid and he inhaled more. Katara's gentle breathing was quiet and calm. Aang's breathing was light and soft, just like his footsteps.

Toph chuckled to herself. She could spot Twinkle Toes's footsteps in the most colossal crowd. She remembered the first time she felt his light, gentle footsteps.

_Somebody's a little light on his feet. What's your fighting name, The Fancy Dancer?_

Suddenly memories of her and Aang seemed to come out at her, she thought of all the things that had happened to them since they met each other. All of the wonderful-

_Wait a second. This is __**Twinkle Toes.**__ Why am I thinking of my pushover friend like this? _Toph mentally slapped herself.

Katara grasped Appa's reins and changed Appa's angle of flight. They flew along the vast mountain, waiting for the beautiful sight that await them. "KATARA! Slow him down!" Sokka cried as he hung onto Aang's collar. Toph rolled her sightless eyes as she turned her head toward Sokka's voice. Just at that very moment, something in Toph's mind clicked.

_This whole thing of me liking Sokka, not gonna work. What were you thinking Toph?! He's with Suki, there, that's it. Done. It's over…_

Katara glanced up and gave a huge grin. "I can see it! We're almost there!" she beamed. Toph crawled over toward Sokka and held Aang's other shoulder so he wouldn't fall off. Suddenly, Aang gave in a large, quivering breath and exhaled slowly. Toph froze.

Katara and Sokka gasped as they took in the huge, magnificent temple resting on the mountain's peak. The sun had just set, the last second of sunlight flashed against the statues of air nomads throughout the eastern air temple. "Toph…I wish you could see this." Katara whispered in despair. Sokka frowned and glanced over at Toph as she closed her blind eyes.

Sokka and Katara might be able to see the temple, but Toph could just feel the wind change as they reached the top of the mountain. The wind felt…_free_. The blind girl could almost hear the air nomads' voices from long ago through it. The graceful wind flew through her ebony bangs as Appa landed upon a balcony.

"LAND!" Toph screamed as she threw herself toward the stone floor.

_FINALLY! I can see.._ Toph said to herself.

An old man blinked at Toph's strange behavior, he then smiled as Katara and Sokka emerged from Appa's backside. "Oh my…" Guru Pathik gasped in horror as he realized what had happened.

Katara turned her head toward Toph, who was petting Appa with Momo on her shoulder. "Hey..Toph?" Katara walked deliberately toward her and put her hands behind her. Toph blinked and kept her back to her. "What is it Sugar Queen?" she asked slightly annoyed. There was silence for a moment. "..Could you stay here with Aang? Sokka and I have to speak with the Guru for a minute." Katara asked. Toph paused for a moment, "Whatever. Tell Snoozles that he's still gotta unload his smelly sleeping bag!" Toph barked and pointed toward Appa.

She waited for Katara's footsteps to fade farther away before she finally sighed. Toph climbed back onto Appa and sat next to her best friend, the Avatar. She smiled as she listened to his gentle breathing..

* * *

:) please review and tell me if i need to improve.

Wurf :D


	4. Chapter 4

i semi-like this chapter. :) at least aang finally wakes up..

Disclaimer: i don't own avatar: the last airbender, sadly.

* * *

_And unfortunately, it seems your ability to enter the Avatar State has been disrupted. You won't be able to rely on your past lives to help you. You must rely on your friends. And when you wake up, you won't remember this journey to the Spirit World. It will be like a forgotten dream._ _Until we meet again, Aang_

The Avatar groaned and slowly opened his glassy, gray eyes. His eyes moved toward a blurry figure sitting beside him. They finally focused and Aang realized who it was. "T-Toph?" he asked in a faint breath. His earthbending teacher had her hands on her knees as she smiled, "Have a nice nap Twinkle Toes? You had quite a fall..." she laughed and set his staff beside him. Aang blinked for a moment and smiled, "W-Where are we?" he asked as he started to wake up more. "Sugar Queen and Snoozles wanted to take you here, to see the guru. They figured he'd know what to do." Toph mumbled and raised her arms out in front of her. "Now enough talking, you need to rest! You've been passed out for 4 days already! I'm going to get Sugar Queen and Snoozles…" Toph snapped and jumped off Appa. The Avatar tried to raise his body but winced in pain. He just lay there helplessly as he saw her fade farther away.

"I am afraid that he will not be able to go into the Avatar State for a while… he has to rely on his family." Pathik declared as he pet Momo's soft head. The water tribe warrior crossed in arms, "Well, what do you think we should do? It's not like we can march up to any ol firebender.." Katara put her hands on her hips and met eyes with her brother's; they left Sokka's and stared at something behind him. "What?" Sokka turned around confusingly.

From down the pathway, the blind girl was sprinting toward them with the hugest grin. "He's awake!" she cried and flew into Katara's arms for a bone-breaking hug. The water tribe warrior raised an eyebrow at his friend but he then beamed at his sister as they sighed in relief. "Let's go see him!"

The avatar rested his palms on Appa's cozy cream-colored hair. His gray eyes were half open as he gazed at the figures coming toward him. As they neared, he pictured them and smiled at his small family before him. Sokka smiled and put his hand on Aang's shoulder. "Thanks for waking up champ." Toph stood next to him and listened intently to everyone. "Aang, you're awake! Here, let me finish healing you. It'll be easier for me now that you're awake." Katara reassured. She reached out to her waist and opened the leather pouch that contained her bending water. The water covered her hand as it started to have an oceanic glow to it. Sokka watched in amazement as the bruises and scabs slowly melted away, leaving fresh and healthy new skin. "Thank you Katara." he whispered.

He had said those words to her so many times before, but he truly meant it enormously now. The avatar looked down and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He felt something missing from him. But what was it? He then slowly started to realize what was wrong. He loved Katara. He couldn't remember anyone who was so kind and motherly to him. He loved Gyatso as well, but Katara.. was different somehow. Aang suddenly looked at Katara in a different way. Not a way that made her look like a beautiful girl he could be with in the future, but in a way that made her look like a mother that would always be there to protect him. No wonder she was able to get him out of the Avatar State, the love in all of the airbenders were reborn into her. She meant too much to him, she loved him and he loved her. But he had let her go. The romantic feelings he had for her vanished before his eyes.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked concernly. The avatar came out of his daze and raised his eyes up to Katara's. "What? Oh, nothing…" he stared down confusingly. Everyone kept their places and just stood there silently. Sokka frowned; he crossed his arms and decided to break up the silence, "So…what exactly did happen down there?" Toph's fists clenched as she pounded her bare foot atop of the ground.

_If only I was there…then none of this would have happened.._ She whispered to herself.

"Let's talk about it later..where's Guru Pathik?" Aang pushed off of Appa's fur and stood up; he squinted his eyes and looked far behind them. "Down there somewhere.." Toph mumbled and pointed her finger toward a large opening in the temple behind them. He flew off Appa sending a breeze toward Sokka, Katara, and Toph. "How ya been doing buddy?" Aang stroked Appa, he roared and licked Aang until he fell to the ground. The Avatar laughed and pat his animal guide's nose. The gang laughed together until Pathik showed up with his arms behind his back.

"Aang, I need to speak with you," he stated, "Katara, you and your brother and Toph should begin writing that letter to King Bumi. There is a market about a 10 minute flight away, you could send it there and get some supplies if you need to." Pathik assured them and motioned Aang to follow them. Aang beamed as Momo flew at him handing him a small apple, "Thanks Momo, but you should go with Toph and everyone.." he suggested. Aang glanced over at his earthbending teacher and stared at her and she grabbed Appa's fur and climbed on top of his back.

Aang simpered to himself, _Is there something different about her?_

"Aang, you will not be able to go into the Avatar State for quiet a while frankly," Pathik sighed, "You must now rely on your friends. They need you, and you need them. Give people a second chance, some may need it. You must know Aang, that there is good inside of everyone somewhere. I understand that you may be confused now.. But you have let her go.." he murmured. Aang glanced down toward the floor sadly, "I know.." Pathik noticed this and placed his fingers on his chin and grinned.

"Don't be sad, Aang. I know you are not mad, but you must understand. She will not complete you. Everyone has certain, mixed emotions that bond to certain people. I know Katara is very very motherly to you but, there is someone out there who needs her support and assurance more than anyone else. Yes, the fortuneteller may have said that she will marry a powerful bender but, there is someone else for you Aang. She will complete you." Aang stood up and flinched his fists, "Who? Who is it?" he demanded it exitedly. Pathik met eyes with him and rested his tanned arms behind him, "In time Aang."

* * *

The fire nation prince paced around his vast suite in the Earth King's palace. He ran his hands through his think ebony hair and glanced out into the twilight sky on the balcony. He wasn't sure what to do anymore, Zuko frowned and closed his golden eyes.

_This wasn't supposed to happen, right? Uncle and I planned to stay quiet until we got more information from Azula, but… what if Azula is telling the truth? What if father does bring me home? But then again, what if Uncle is hurt? And the avatar.. the waterbender-_

Zuko rapidly glanced up at the large green door and listened intently. "Prince Zuko, Princess Azula has requested you for dinner in the main ball room." A monotone voice echoed throughout the room. "I will be there." Zuko stated. He listened for the Dai Li agent's footsteps to fade around the corner before he cautiously opened the door into the hallway. His hand grasped the handle to the door as he shifted his eyes left to right watching for anyone coming by.

He had been in the palace with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee for 4 days now, every day Ty Lee would wish him a wonderful morning and hug him tightly in her happy nature. Zuko would simply roll his eyes and glance over at Mai who leaned her back against the wall. The prince knew she had a crush on him, ever since they were kids. But he didn't think she'd _still_ have a crush on him. He just ignored her, he wasn't very interested in girls right now.

Zuko slowly walked down the long hallway, he listened to his loud footsteps and stared down at the floor thoughtfully. He stopped and waited attentively. The prince lowered the volume of his breathing and darted behind an alpine statue of a badgermole. Two figures emerged from around the corner…

* * *

:D i like endings like that. anyways.. review please :)

Wurf


	5. Chapter 5

Haha, mostly zutara. I like this chapter, I think..lol

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last airbender, sadly.

* * *

Zuko cautiously glanced over and recognized that it was two Dai Li agents. "One of the generals has loosened his hand cuffs, we have too crush his hands so he will not be able escape." The first one snickered. "But, that isn't entirely necessary. We don't need to crush his hands. Surely just getting stronger handcuffs-" The second Dai Li agent started with his face hidden by his round helmet, "Princess Azula's orders. Now let's move." The first Dai Li agent snapped. The other nodded and silently followed around the other corner. 

Zuko stepped out into the middle of the hallway and frowned. His glaring eyes shifted toward the door in front of him. Zuko's pale hands grasped the cold handle as they pushed against the door.

The prince looked up to see his sister and her companions at the table sitting there silently. "Brother! Come, join us for dinner." The princess assured him while waving her hand toward him. He blinked with no emotion and took a seat at the other head of the table.

"We're having roast turkeyduck Zuko! I think you'll like it!" Ty Lee beamed cheerfully from the table. She smiled at everyone and sat with her hands in her lap patiently. A female servant with a large tray entered the room, the roast turkeyduck steamed with the amounts of oranges and many other fruits. Mai sighed and slowly started eating her food.

The maid automatically bowed to the princess and exited the room. Zuko went wide-eyed when he could see the long brown braid from under her hat as she exited, "Wait!" he shouted as he suddenly stood up out of his chair. The girls gazed at him questionably as the chestnut-eyed maid turned around with a raised eyebrow.

Zuko mentally slapped himself. "You- You forgot to hand me silverware." He mumbled. "Forgive me Prince Zuko." She bowed and gathered silverware hurriedly to set it neatly on the table.

For a long while everyone ate in silence, the only sounds were of chopsticks clanking on the smooth china until Azula suddenly broke it. "Zuko, once again I am very proud of you for what you did the other day. Father will be very happy and he will surely restore your honor." Zuko froze.

_She said that he didn't need to restore my honor. Why does she say he does now? _The prince thought to himself and glanced back at his sister suspiciously.

"We will be leaving to go to the Fire Nation tomorrow Zuzu, you and I. Mai and Ty Lee will stay here to keep the fire nation's control over the city. I suggest you pack tonight." Azula instructed and took a bite of noodles. Zuko looked back down at his food and closed his golden eyes. "I have to go." He slid is chair away and silently walked out of the vast room out of sight.

* * *

The moon glowed in the starry night sky as Katara unfolded her sleeping bag. "Aang, do you know where Sokka is?" she asked concerned. The Avatar glanced over at her and pointed a finger over toward the cliff, the watertribe warrior was sitting beside the edge looking up at the moon spirit hovering over him. "Sometimes I feel bad for him.." Aang sighed.

Katara gazed over at her brother, she didn't know what it was like to loose someone you loved..like that. "Goodnight." Toph interrupted the silence and created her rock tent where she slept. Aang observed his friend as she kneeled down and rested her head on her arms and closed her pale blind eyes. "Night." Aang yawned and rested his head on Appa's soft arm.

Katara unfolded Sokka's sleeping bag and poured perfume on it to abolish some of the strange smells coming from the fabric. She grimaced at the odor and put her perfume back into her small pouch that Guru Pathik had given her. The waterbender watched the flames until she heard Aang and Toph's soft breathing, signaling that they were asleep.

She then walked over to her brother and sat beside him hugging her legs. "You know, she'll always be with you. You know that," Katara glanced up at her emotionless brother, "And it's ok to miss her.."

Sokka sighed and continued to stare at the moon. "Sometimes it just feels like you're empty. Like something is missing from you, and it's your fault. I know I shouldn't be blaming myself but I kind of feel responsible for Suki too. I just hope that she will be ok." Sokka hushed. "Sokka, I know she'll be ok. We'll find her. Come on, let's get some sleep." She put her warm hands on his shoulder and led him back to the fire.

"Katara, I just want to know. Now, don't get mad," he began asking as he turned back into his usually sarcastic self, "But what happened to Zuko and Iroh?" Sokka asked her as they crawled into their sleeping bags. Katara froze and glared at the ground. "Well Iroh got Aang and I out of there. And Zuko? Oh yea, he was a _**great **_help." She mumbled sarcastically and covered her sapphire eyes with the puffy blankets.

* * *

Don't worry, it won't stay this boring. Heh.. review please:D 

Wurf


	6. Chapter 6

this is probably my most favorite chapter so far. :) so sorry if Toph doesn't seem like herself, hey i tried. :D

Disclaimer: i don't own avatar: the last airbender, sadly

* * *

The Avatar yawned letting his large gray eyes examine his surroundings. The moon was still hovering over him casting a bluish glow to the flower's petals and the soft grass near the statues. He shifted his eyes around him, seeing Katara and Sokka sleeping peacefully near him. Aang's eyes moved toward the rock tent in front of him, but he could not see his teacher there. Aang rubbed his eyes and placed his hands on the bison's fur to support him. He stood up and looked around confusingly until he could see her seated at the edge of the steep canyon. Aang smiled and began to approach her. He was only a few feet from her now; she sat still, almost as if she was in a deep trance. 

Suddenly her voice echoed through his ears, "What are you doing here?" She didn't even move slightly, Toph didn't need to. "I was about to ask you the same question." He answered as he kneeled down to sit beside her. Her hands were at her sides as her legs dangled off the edge of the cliff. "Couldn't sleep." She muttered. Aang put his arms to his sides and let his feet dangle off the edge as well, "Me neither." he whispered.

* * *

He had been wandering around the palace for hours. The prince explored his surroundings and attempted to get his mind off of things. He knew he couldn't go to sleep, he would be laying in bed for hours until he was awoken to leave the Earth Kingdom. In a way he was glad that he could be back in a palace, it made him think of home. But then again, what was his home? Where was Uncle? 

His pale hand scratched his scalp as he entered the library. Thousands of books were rested on shelves throughout the vast room. Suddenly, Mai and Ty Lee appeared from around a column with books in their arms. "Zuko! Come to read some books? Well, good luck then! Mai and I are going to our rooms. Goodnight!" Ty Lee giggled and waved to him from the doorway. He smiled slightly and watched them disappear down the hallway.

Zuko approached a chair and decided to sit down in it, there was a small desk in front of him with a small rolled scroll on the surface. Curiously, he held it in his palms and slowly read the note,

_You're Majesty,_

_I want to thank you again for letting me stay in your palace for the night. Avatar Aang, Sokka, and Toph should be arriving back soon so don't worry. Your library is beautiful!_

_Thank you again,_

_Katara_

Zuko read it over several times before realizing who it was. He put the scroll back on the wooden desk and stood up with his eyes slit. It was _her_.

He felt so stupid for not knowing her name until now, surely he'd heard it many times but he never really paid attention to it. _Katara._ Such a beautiful name. The prince smiled for a moment, but then frowned guiltily. She must hate him.

* * *

Aang rubbed the back of his head with his hand. He hated silence. He glanced over at his earthbending teacher. Her dark strands blew with the wind and revealed her beautiful face for a moment. When the wind subsided, her face was once again hidden. Her seafoam eyes shined with the moonlight, her flawless, pale skin seemed to glow. She was truly beautiful, and she didn't even know it. The Avatar wondered why he had never noticed these things before. 

"Soo…how has everyone been? Since, you know…" He began with an almost guilty tone. She only blinked, letting more silence swallow her. For a while the only noises were of the wind passing the two figures. "Thank you Twinkle Toes." She whispered. Aang stared at her confusingly, "For what?"

She brought her legs up to her and wrapped her arms around them. "Being my friend, my first friend I've ever had. You were the first person who treated me like I wasn't some helpless blind girl," she began emotionless, "You're my best friend, you know that right Aang?" she turned her head as her blind eyes shifted toward the earth. Aang just sat there, this totally wasn't Toph. "I know..." he said in a soft breath. He looked at Toph and noticed something that he had never seen her do. She was _crying_.

Aang shifted and stared at her in concern, "Toph, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. He began to panic when she didn't reply at first. "I thought you might die Aang," Toph finally said as a tear rolled down her pale cheek. She stood up to leave, but his hand grabbed her shoulder. They faced each other now and the Avatar's eyes wouldn't leave Toph's. "Just, don't do that again ok Twinkle Toes?" her voice pleaded. Aang put his other hand on her other shoulder and smiled. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He pulled her close and hugged her.

* * *

Zuko perked up at the jerking noise he heard behind him. He spun around and cautiously stepped toward the tall bookcase before him. His ear touched the wood as he listened intently, suddenly the bookcase moved slightly and he jumped back. Azula's voice could be heard through the crack in the wall. Zuko frowned and used his strength to push aside the bookcase to reveal a dark passageway. Instantly, he crept into the cave until it opened to a large room. 

He could make out his sister and the Dai Li down a pathway below him. "Now, 5 of you will report to the palace entrance tomorrow morning with my brother. You must treat him as a guest, he will not be arrested until we reach the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord has requested that he is to be locked away, and you will not speak at all during sea. If any of you ruin this plan, he WILL be silenced. Dismissed." Azula evilly shouted. The Dai Li emotionlessly bowed and exited the large cave.

He ran. Thousands of things echoed throughout his mind...

_Azula always lies. __**Azula always lies**__. That's who you are Zuko. Someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Family sticks together right? Zuko, I can help! You're a terrible person you know that? In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength. But what do you care? You're the fire lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood. Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him? I have healing abilities. It's time for you to look INWARD, and begin asking yourself the big questions. __I thought you had changed!!__No matter how things may seem to change, __**never forget who you are. **__WHO are you?! And what do YOU want? You are wiser and stronger and freer than you have __**ever**__ been. You have no idea what this war has put me through, me personally! You have come to the crossroads of your destiny. The fire nation took my mother away from me. It's time for you to choose Zuko, it's time for you to choose __**good**_

The fire nation prince stood in his room, his broadswords gripped in his gloved hands. **He knew what he had to do.**

* * *

okay, this is as far as i am. it might take me a little bit to get another chapter in but i'll try to get it in this week. please review:D 

Wurf**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

yay! finally the next chapter! sorry for not updating soon, I'll try to update quicker. i also tried to make this chapter longer, the future chapters will most likely be longer as well. thanks for the reviews guys :D this chapter is OK, not my greatest. :/

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last airbender, it's really sad.

* * *

He could tell the sun would rise soon, at the moment the rays emerged from the horizon he would be at his most powerful. He wasn't completely sure if what was happening was a dream or not, it didn't matter. The prince gripped onto his swords, he was furious. Furious at his sister. And mostly, at his own father. He now realized _everything_. His father sent him to capture the Avatar hoping he would never find him. A fool's errand. His father never cared about him, neither did his sister. His father wouldn't restore his honor, and he wouldn't give him the throne. The Fire Lord would only kill innocent lives until the Fire Nation could claim victory. Zuko closed his golden eyes and reached out his gloved hand to his neck. A thick dark hood rested over his face, hiding his identity. 

He was quick and silent, like a mysterious shadow stalking through the Earth King's palace. A duo of Dai Li agents emerged from the stairway, silently stepping in a orderly fashion. Zuko appeared from behind them and bent down his knees to trip them both. His pale fingers searched for the rope with his broadswords and tied the agents' wrists together. He pushed fabric into their mouths, causing them to mumble quietly.

He ran once again. His muscular arms were stretched out wide with his swords in each gloved hand. Zuko flew into a vast doorway and slid down the steep stairway. The stairs ended to an intersection of hallways, beneath the rest of the place. His eyes searched left to right, unsure of which way to head.

Zuko jerked his head to the right when he recognized a cough coming from down the corridor.

"Uncle? Uncle Is that you?" The prince questioned as he emerged through the doorway.

Rows of large, rusty iron cells lay in the room; the old General was clearly the only occupant. Iroh sat against the first cell wall with his auburn eyed shut, his hands covered by his sleeves. Zuko looked down toward a wooden table eyeing a thin man snored noisily throughout the chamber room. "He fell asleep about an hour ago." A familiar voice boomed through Zuko's ears.

He turned toward his Uncle and reached out to lower his hood down off of his bangs, "Nephew, may I ask as to what you are doing here?" he asked calmly, he didn't move an inch. "I'm here to get you out of here, both of us. Come on Uncle.." he urged as he stepped closer to the barred door.

"Uncle," Zuko closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry."

The old General peeked out one eye and listened intently.

"I know we planned before, but I was just confused. The way you looked at me…"

He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I betrayed you." He snapped.

Iroh revealed his eyes and turned toward his nephew, "Prince Zuko, I understand how confused you may have been. Sometimes in life, we make mistakes. But these mistakes help us make better decisions in the future." He smiled.

"I know my own destiny now Uncle. I've realized, this war is affected so many people's lives. All because of my father. He never did care about me…"

"And what is your destiny Zuko?"

"We need to end this war once and for all. I need to protect those who've cared about me.. but so far I've just stabbed them in the back." The prince turned away.

_He gazed into her sapphire orbs as she dangled the water in the hands. She gazed back into his, eyes that truly cared._

"Don't give up hope Prince Zuko."

"Well we need to leave Uncle." Zuko glanced around, surely someone has seen the guards he ambushed a floor above.

"I can't. There are too many guards that will be coming," he eyed left to right. "Most of them are gone now.. Besides, we won't be able to get past Azula together. I'm not as fit as I used to be." he looked back at his nephew.

"I heard that I am to stay here, in Ba Sing Se." Iroh grinned.

Zuko rolled his eyes and looked at his uncle pleadingly, "So what am I supposed to do now Uncle? Get back-up? I have NO allies.."

Iroh placed a finger on his chin and looked away thoughtfully, steam escaped from his nostrils as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Isn't the Avatar now looking for a firebending teacher?"

Zuko stared at Iroh unexpectedly, "Yes. But we don't even know if he's even still alive."

"He is."

"How do you know?"

"I know."

The fire nation prince raised an eyebrow at his uncle unbelievingly, he turned away letting his ebony bangs slightly move.

"You will leave Ba Sing Se and search for the Avatar and his friends. When you find him, you must tell him were I am kept. Travel back here, we'll escape, and then I will be able to teach Aang firebending. I don't think that many firebenders would want to teach the Avatar…" Iroh stood up chuckling.

Zuko stepped back when an ear-shattering alarm went off.

"THEY'VE FOUND US!" he yelled to his Uncle.

Iroh grasped the bars of the cell as he watched his nephew disappear out of sight.

* * *

The moon hovered over two figures standing in the night. From high up in the temple, the Guru beamed and disappeared from the window. He wasn't sure how long they had been standing there, it didn't entirely matter. Aang firmly grasped her shoulders as they pulled away. He stared into her gleaming eyes, eyes that said she cared deeply. Toph lifted her head and pushed some of the bangs out of her eyes. 

"I believe you." She replied smiling. He grinned, "Let's go back to camp." He slowly started to walk away when he glanced back at his earthbending teacher. A hand was at her forehead "Twi-" she weakly held out her other hand before collapsing. "Toph!" he cried as he caught her in his arms.

* * *

"Sokka! I need you to get some water!" Katara cried as she lay aside her friend. Aang sat next to Katara, observing a soft cloth as it wiped across Toph's steaming forehead. "It looks like she has a high fever." Katara murmured almost to herself.

The Avatar's eyes shifted from Katara to Toph, suddenly his thoughts were interrupted. "Where's Guru Pathik?" Katara asked while looking up t Aang. He shrugged, meeting eyes with her as she stood up. "I need to find him. Watch her." She scolded while pointing a finger to the ground.

Aang nodded and turned back to his friend. His eyes widened when he met eyes with Toph's, which opened. Instantly, he lifted his own hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Toph, can you hear me?" he asked worriedly.

* * *

She could hear faint murmurs from far away. "Toph!" a feminine voice she felt she recognized cried out to her. She attempted to respond but nothing could escape her delicate mouth. Toph panickly reached out for anyone, for anything. 

"Sokka! … … … get … water!" she could hear the same voice echo. Toph groaned, she felt hot and sweaty as sweat rolled down her cheeks. "Whe….. Guru …?" again the voice ringed in her ears.

Her blind eyes opened slowly, the same thing engulfed her. The only thing she has seen, and will forever see.

Darkness.

But people were all around her. Her family. No matter how dark it appeared, she was never alone. Toph reached her hand out again, as if calling someone. Her heart leapt as his warm fingers intertwined hers.

"Toph, can you hear me?"

She felt her world suddenly brighten.

* * *

end of chapter :D nothing much to say, i thought it could've been better...next chapter soon! sorry if it's kinda confusing, it's Aang's POV the first time, then it's Toph's. 

Wurf


End file.
